devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Estrix
Estrix "the Nomad" or "the Undying" is a powerful and nomadic goblin necromancer. Appearance Estrix is described to be a four foot tall hairless goblin with green skin, a flat face, a bulbous nose, beady red eyes, and needle-like teeth. Their ears and large and pointy with several earrings hanging from each. They wear a tattered gray robe and a necklace made of tiny bones and buttons. They wrap bandages around their hands. They carry a bone staff that is six feet tall. Personality Estrix is extremely quirky and eccentric. They collect tiny bones and odd buttons and uses those as currency for their services. They like to live in forests or mountains. They are generally very blunt and stubborn, but also friendly and helpful. Biography Early Life Estrix was born into a large goblin clan, but never felt content there, so they left the clan and struck out on their own. They came across the early stages of the Gray Wizards and instantly found their calling as a necromancer. They were Dworgyn Tearm's classmate. Estrix very quickly grew proficient in summoning spirits safely, and they set up part time venture- if someone could find them, they would summon a spirit for them to talk to. At several points in their long life, Estrix has been killed, then resurrected. To Kill A Dragon Estrix is sought out by the companions of Floor 20, led by Acheron Blackfire. They pay them in several odd buttons to summon the spirits of the dragons Jin and Yin. They do so, and after learning that the companions must seek out magical weapons to kill their target, Red, with, Estrix offers to take Azalar Falconhand and Abrielle Cobb to find Dawnbringer in the Underdark. Estrix leads Abrielle and Azalar to the Twisted Caves, the entrance that will bring them closest to their target destination. Estrix enchants two buttons to give them darkvision. When they enter the cave, Estrix uses their magic to project their voice to order Iluun the aboleth to let them pass without interference. Iluun seemingly complies. Azalar, upset at nearly being crushed by a stalactite Estrix accidentally breaks, refuses a water breating spell from them and ends up nearly drowning when the two are attacked by a troglodyte thrall of Iluun. Abrielle manages to save them and kill the troglodyte, and they proceed into the Underdark. Abilities *Necromancy: Estrix is famed for their skills in safely summoning spirits of the dead. As shown in To Kill A Dragon, he could summon two spirits at once, get them to the Material Plane safely, and maintain their presence long enough to converse and for them to bless a weapon before letting them go. *Earth Magic: As summoning spirits isn't always a good offense, Estrix learned offensive and defensive earth spells. *Staff handling: Despite it being clearly proportioned for a medium humanoid, Estrix operates a six foot staff with no difficulties. Relationships Trivia *Estrix is one of the oldest humanoid characters featured, being the same age as Dworgyn Tearm and Asvord Midwinter. Category:Genderqueer Characters Category:They/Them Category:Goblins Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Mages Category:Wizards Category:Necromancers Category:Prequel Generation Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:To Kill A Dragon Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:School of Necromancy Category:A to Z Category:Nonbinary Characters